Crossing Paths
by J. Turbo
Summary: What if Hermione declined her acceptance to Hogwarts? Would Harry and Hermione ever meet? And what would happen if they did? Read on!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 1- The Looming Summer

Harry reflected quietly on his bed over the year he had just had. He had defeated Voldemort, he had gotten good marks in his 6th year, Ron and him had become even closer friends, and Harry had found a great girlfriend in Lavender Brown. Yet after all this, he still had to return to the Dursley's house for the summer break. Dumbledore didn't want to take any chances with Harry's safety, wanting to make sure Voldemort was in fact dead for good this time, after coming back so many times already.

Harry wasn't happy at the news that he wouldn't be able to go to the Burrow to spend time with his best friend, rather having to go the house where everybody hated him and acted as if he didn't exist. He had nothing to look forward to this summer as the Dursley's could care less who Harry had defeated since they hadn't done them the favor of getting Harry done in as well. Though Harry didn't mind what the Dursley's thought of him, he thought he deserved much more for having accomplished what he did. "I only just defeated the darkest wizard of all time, yet I still get put to the side," Harry thought gloomily, sitting on his bed passing the last few minutes before he departed for the Hogwarts Express.

Harry was startled a minute later by the appearance of Ron, who came bursting in saying "Harry mate, come on, we're going to miss the train."

Harry quickly replied, "Ron take it easy, the train doesn't leave for another twenty minutes."

"I know Harry, it's just I wanted to show you something before leaving."

Harry just sat gloomily staring out the window, saying half-heartedly, "Well you can show me after summer break. I just want to sit here by myself for a minute."

Ron quickly said, "Harry mate, you won't let anybody do anything good for you these days. Just come on in now you two."

At that, Ginny and Lavender came through the door with some presents and a sign that said, "We'll miss you Harry."

Harry used a fake smile to show his appreciation for what his friends were doing, but really inside was not excited by their surprise. He was cheered up though when he saw their gift. The three of them had made a scrapbook of various photos of Harry and Lavender together, of him and Ron, and all of them together having a good time. Harry quickly said, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. I just don't know how I'd get through this summer without the three of you."

"We'll always be there for you Harry if you ever need us this summer, just write and we'll do what's needed," Lavender said, giving Harry a hug and kiss at the same time as well. "I'm going to miss you so much this summer, I'll write to you all the time and try and see you as soon as I can," Lavender told Harry.

"Well we better get heading down to the train, we don't want to miss that or who knows what will happen," Ron said to the other three.

Harry stood up and looked around quizzically at the boys dormitory, wondering how so much had happened that year so fast. "I'll catch up with you three in a second, there's something I need to do before I go," Harry told the three of them.

When Ron, Lavender, and Ginny left the room, Harry quickly went over to a floor board by his bed and started digging his finger under till it came loose revealing a small hiding spot. In here, Harry found his secret journal, one he had used to help put some sense into all the emotions he had going on inside his head. "Can't forget this," he told himself, before placing the board back, and then Harry ran from the room to catch up with his friends.

Harry caught up with the other three, his journal hidden inside his robe, and the four of them headed down to the train. He hadn't told anybody, not even Ron, that he had been keeping a journal of all his thoughts and emotions, fearing that they would either make fun of him or say something to him about getting help for what he went through.

The four of them quickly reached the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment to themselves, spending their last few hours together playing exploding snap and eating various sweets from the cart. Harry wished the train ride could've lasted forever, taking him wherever and whenever, just so long as it wasn't the Dursley's house. He wasn't looking forward to a summer of being ignored and accompaniment by people who pretended he didn't exist.

Harry just sat staring out the window, reflecting over what would ensue that summer. It surely wasn't going to be one to remember, separated from all those he cared about most. What hurt most was that he didn't need to be there, like in years past where it was for his protection. He had defeated Voldemort, he had seen him die at his hands, so why did he have to return to Privet Drive? Harry didn't understand.

Lavender saw the worry in Harry and asked, "Do you think you'll be able to get through the summer at Privet Drive?"

"I don't think it's whether I can get through it, but whether I want to. I can easily just leave whenever, I can even just run for it at Kings Cross station. I can make my own decisions." said Harry

"Harry you can't. Dumbledore is looking out for you, and has your best interests at heart, so please don't go defying them," Lavender told Harry.

Harry could only reply with saying "I'll try."

The four of them sat in silence for the last few minutes of the ride, unsure of what to say or what to do. None of them wanted to say anything at the present time, not sure whether it be the wrong to say or do right then and there. The silence was broken by the braking of the train, as they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾.

Harry quickly shot up from his seat, abandoning the other three while he headed off to get his things. He gathered up Hedwig and all his other possessions and waited for the other three to get their things. When the other three arrived with their possessions by the barrier, Harry quickly said, "Lets just make this goodbye quick. The last thing I need is another reason to feel any worse than I already am."

Ginny and Ron both gave Harry their goodbyes, telling him they would try as soon as they could to get him away from the Dursleys and to the Burrow. Harry gloomily told them goodbye, and that he'd keep them updated on what was happening to him at Privet Drive.

Lavender took Harry to the side so they could talk alone, saying, "Harry, I know you'll be able to make it through this summer. You've defeated Voldemort, you've done so much. Something like this will be the easiest task you've ever accomplished. And besides, you have me to look forward to seeing."

This made Harry smile, and he told Lavender, "thanks, that really means a lot. I'll write as often as I can and let you know what's happening. I'll miss you so much."

The two shared one last kiss, and Harry waved bye to Ron and Ginny and ran through the barrier. Once through the barrier, he saw Uncle Vernon waiting up by the exit. Harry turned to have one last look at the barrier, and hurriedly turned back to go meet Uncle Vernon, only he smacked directly into a young woman with bushy brown hair, knocking her over and causing her to drop her things. "I'm really sorry, I just turned to look at something, and didn't look where I was going when I turned around." said Harry

The young woman replied very haughtily, "Please do look where your going in the future, it's a wonder you didn't hit someone else."

"I'm really sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to knock you over," said Harry, but the young woman had already left. "Some people I guess."

A/N: this chapter was just to setup everything. The next chapter should be up soon. And as always, please review!


	2. The New Arrival

A/N: Thanks for the reviews thus far, and the comments are much appreciated.

mk-not-r2d2 and ShimmeringEvil- Thanks for the reviews and support. It's much appreciated.

LunaDea- thanks for the review and support. To respond to some of the things, the whole Harry/Lavender thing you'll find what it is really about as the story progresses. Really it all boils down to that I didn't want to create a character just for what purpose Lavender will serve. And with Hermione's apology, I was trying to make it like something Hermione would say in a bossy, smart tone so to speak. Thanks for the review and analysis.

Chapter 2- The New Arrival

"Hurry up boy, I haven't got all day now." said Uncle Vernon to Harry, as he jostled Harry along inside the King's Cross Station. "It's bad enough I have to walk alongside you with that bloody bird of yours."

Harry could already tell the kind of summer he was going to have. He hadn't seen his uncle for more than a minute and he could still tell how much his uncle despised him. Harry could tell this was just going to be like the past, having no friends around and feeling completely alone. He just hoped his friends would write this summer, letting him know they still cared and hopefully help take his mind of the Dursley's.

The car ride home was no joy for Harry either, as Uncle Vernon and him pretended neither was there in the car. At last though, they had reached number 4, Privet Drive. Harry exited the car and looked around the street, seeing that it was the same old, same old, except for a house down the street that seemed to be empty now. It didn't matter though, as Harry never knew the people who lived there.

Harry grudgingly entered the Dursley's, only to find the two people who despised him more than Uncle Vernon: Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Dudley winced when he saw Harry, which made Harry smile inside knowing he brought fear into his cousin. Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia just stared at Harry as if he were some foul specimen trapped in there house. Neither greeted Harry, which he expected, so he headed towards the door to go up to his room.

Harry entered his room to find it exactly as he had left it. He settled Hedwig and her cage in the corner and began unpacking his things. He was surprised the Durlsey's didn't take all his things, or maybe it was because they still remembered Sirius. As Harry unpacked, he found the photo album Ron, Ginny, and Lavender had given him. He thumbed through the photos, remembering back on each event. As he reminisced on the past, something just felt as if it was missing from his life. He had friends, a great girlfriend, and he had done many thing by the time he was sixteen that most people would never accomplish in their lifetime. Yet somethingfelt empty, and Harry wasn't sure what it was.

Harry placed the album away and laid down on his bed thinking over things. His life had already seen so much, so why did he feel like something was missing from it? Was it because he was stuck at the Dursley's house? Was it because he missed his friend? Was it because he was alone? He didn't quite know.

The whole situation put Harry in a depressed mood, thinking about why he had to be stuck at the Dursley's for the summer. Here he was, the boy who saved the wizarding world, stuck in one of the worst muggle houses imaginable. Harry thought to himself, "you'd think after all I've done for others, someone help me, or get me out of this hellhole. Even my own friends won't get me out of here. There all probably living it up while I'm stuck in this trap."

By the time Harry was done thinking about his situation, he was fuming at his thoughts. He had thought about writing a letter to Lavender and the others, but after reflecting on what he had, that was the last thing he wanted to do. "They hadn't tried to get me out of this place, they just watched me be sent to this place of doom," Harry told himself.

All Harry wanted to do was go to sleep, hoping he might wake up to something better than bad memories and thoughts. As he laid down, he heard a loud crash outside. "Great, I can't even get silence for sleep," Harry thought to himself.

Harry got up out of his bed to see what all the commotion was about, and found a moving truck at the empty house he'd seen earlier. "Well that explains why it was empty then," he said. "Well hopefully they'll keep the noise down so I can take a nap."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Harry turned over on his side, hoping to be able to ignore the noise until he heard his uncle scream, "Get the door Potter!"

Harry grudgingly exited his room and trudged down the stairs to answer the door. "Who could it be now?" Harry thought to himself.

He grabbed the door handle, and opened the door to find himself face to face with the girl he had run into at Kings Cross Station.

"Hi!" the girl said. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm your new neighbor."

A/N: Yea this chapter was kind of short, but it served the purpose of introducing Hermione to the story. Another update will come soon, but even faster with more reviews! J


End file.
